


Fucktoy Credence AU

by MercurialTenacity



Series: Askbox Fic [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Gaping, Castration, Deafening, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Object Insertion, Objectification, Paralysis, Sensory Deprivation, Torture, blinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: After Gellert wins he doesn’t have much use for Credence.  The boy served his purpose and now he’s just a pretty face.  He isverypretty though, and Gellert wants to reward those most loyal to him for their victory.  He did promise Credence a place in his new world, after all.  It’s just a little different than what Credence imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was originally created from a brilliant series of anonymous asks on tumblr. I've collected it here for ease of reading and preservation, with the format adapted for AO3. Askbox fic allows for a great deal of collaboration, flexibility, and informality, and I've attempted to preserve the essence of that here while also improving the general readability and organization.
> 
> The story is presented in a roughly linear narrative, and the notes at the beginning of each chapter contain the prompts which inspired this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1:How about Grindelwald turning Credence into a perfect fucktoy for all of his followers? He’s the kept boy of Nurmengard, and Gellert trains his body to handle being used by whoever would like to fuck him. Taking several cocks at once, being spit roasted, etc. Stretched and fucked until he’s loose and incoherent all the time
> 
> Prompt 2: Ohhh I love how terribly dark you got with the fucktoy!Credence prompt. He wouldn’t even be human to them, he’d just be left sprawled on the floor for them to step over, to kick aside. They would refer to him as “it”. His hole is so loose from being fucked out and also from the lax muscles caused by the potion, so in order for it to actually feel good, they’d have to fuck him multiple cocks, or shove their hand in alongside their cock

After Gellert wins he doesn’t have much use for Credence.  The boy served his purpose and now he’s just a pretty face.  He is  _very_  pretty though, and Gellert wants to reward those most loyal to him for their victory.  He did promise Credence a place in his new world, after all.  It’s just a little different than what Credence imagined.

It would be easy just to truss him up and let them at him, but Gellert wants Credence to be perfect.  A work of art.  A trophy, you might say.

He takes Credence’s sight but leaves his pretty, useless eyes.  The boy doesn’t need to see anymore, not in his new life.  He spells away his gag reflex and feeds him potions which slowly degrade his muscle control until he can’t do much more than twitch and piss himself.  He debates for a while about whether to take Credence’s hearing or let him keep it so he can listen to all the filth that’s said about him while he’s fucked, but in the end he decides he doesn’t want Credence focusing on anything other than the cocks shoved in his body, so that goes too.  His balls absolutely have to go, but his now permanently soft cock stays as a convenient handle.  After a bit of researching Gellert finds a clever little spell that makes Credence constantly self lubricate, ever ready to welcome a cock into his body.  

During the first few days of these modifications Credence cried and sobbed, but after a while he went quiet.

Only once all this is complete does Gellert present the new toy to his followers.  He sets it up in a public area at Nurmengard, and from what Gellert sees when he checks in every now and then it seems that his gift was very well received.

It becomes readily apparent that the toy isn’t human.  It’s stress relief, a fuckdoll, a warm hole.  There are a good number of Grindelwald’s followers who aren’t sure if it ever really was human, or at least are pretty sure it hasn’t been for a good long while.  When you get hollowed out by a magical parasite and used as a living weapon there really isn’t much “person” left after that, is there?

So no, it’s not human.  It is nice to fuck though, and watching it twitch is kind of funny.  Its ass got worn out pretty quickly, and even those who like it nice and sloppy had to admit it wasn’t doing much for them anymore.  Fortunately it’s got another hole, so most people just stick their cocks down its throat now.  Plus, using that hole has the added bonus of seeing its useless eyes dart around, leak, and roll back in its head.

Its ass doesn’t go to waste though.  There’s an unofficial competition at Nurmengard to see what can fit inside it.  All sorts of things have been found in there - broomsticks handles, bottles, vases (with and without flowers - honestly it’s pretty hilarious seeing the toy with a bouquet up its ass), furniture legs, quite a variety of vegetables…  One time all the balls from the pool table went missing, and guess where they turned up?

The toy can get pretty filthy by the end of the day, but fortunately the house elves clean and maintain it just like they do the rest of Nurmengard.

* * *

Credence is in Hell.  There’s no sound here, no sight.  Nothing but sensation - hands on him, things being shoved inside, and he doesn’t know who or what.  He tries to ask for help, for mercy, but his lips and tongue can’t form words.  He’s trapped in his own mutilated body, and there’s no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Maybe Grindelwald sews up its ass so that it can be used properly again. He could do it wish magic, of course, but he wants the toy to feel it. So he stitches him up until he has a small tight hole again, just to let his followers fuck it open. The stitches rip and the thing can't scream, can't make a sound, it just twitches and drools on the floor, its eyes rolled back, the only evidence of pain the pinched skin of its forehead.
> 
> Prompt 2: What do you think Gellert will do now that the toy is useless? He doesn't want to just throw the thing away, it's not every day you find something so pretty and so wrecked all at once. Maybe he can be Gellerts private toy, for after a long day. He can experiment and play with it. Can it still come? Can it still feel good at all?

It has come to Gellert’s attention that his toy is no longer providing the same value it once did.  The thing has been used up and worn out, most often left on the floor to be kicked at and ignored.  He knows that nothing lasts forever, but letting it go to waste completely would be a shame, so Gellert decides to fix it up one last time.

It’s been a while since he’s visited it, and he’s actually quite pleased with what he finds; it’s been pulled off its bench and left on the floor in a crumpled heap, clearly kicked aside once whoever was using it finished.  There’s drying come matted in its hair, not yet washed away by the elves, but what satisfied Gellert most are the eyes - dull and unseeing, devoid of any emotion or humanity.  Its spirit truly has died, then.  Good.

He uses a spell to lift it, taking it back to his chambers and settling in to work.  After a brief inspection he realizes it really is quite loose, and he can’t blame his followers for losing interest - he can fit his whole hand inside with barely any effort at all.  Well, he can fix that.

It lays motionless while Gellert tugs the surgical thread through its flesh, twitching occasionally, but mostly just drooling.  Disgusting thing.

Gellert makes a little show of presenting it to his followers again, just for the fun of it - one last, tight fuck for them before the toy is ruined all over again and beyond the point of fixing.  He knows the repairs won’t last long, but he’s not concerned.

He stays to watch this time, and while the others enjoy pounding its hole, he takes his pleasure from watching its empty face.

It is  _very_  pretty - in some ways prettier because it’s so broken.  The thing may not be suitable for fucking anymore, but Gellert has never had trouble finding ways to entertain himself.  And he has to admit, he is curious about what it’s become.

He installs it in his private study, out of the way, and he can’t help but absently ponder whether it’s still able to feel fear.  

When he needs to relax he experiments, testing what it can feel and how much it can express.  It can’t get hard without its balls of course, and its penis really is superfluous at this point, but perhaps the prostate?  If it’s able to come that will be how, so Gellert starts his exploration there.  He has no problem reaching it since the thing’s hole is so wrecked, and he spends a while rubbing it while watching for any sort of reaction.  It can’t give one, of course - it can’t squirm or moan or do anything at all except lay there.  Gellert almost gives up and concludes it really can’t feel anything at all when a little gush of thin, clear fluid starts to drip from its penis.

Ah, so it  _can_  come.  He still doesn’t know whether it felt pleasure or if it was an automatic reaction, but if he had to guess he’d say the stimulation just triggered a bodily process - he can’t imaging its mind has survived this long.

Now that Gellert knows it can come he starts a new game; he wants to see how many times it can come.  Whenever he has the time he stimulates its prostate constantly, without stopping after it comes, and tallies up how many times he can make it leak before either he gets called away or it runs dry.

Other times he likes to test whether it can feel pain by dragging a knife through its flesh.  At first he didn’t notice a reaction from that either, but then he spots how all the little muscles in its face contract slightly when he targets particularly sensitive areas.  He likes that, and there’s something about cutting into a body so still and unresisting that’s incredibly satisfying.

Some days he doesn’t have the time or inclination to play with it at all, and when he has to travel abroad it can be weeks, but the house elves keep the thing dusted and maintained.

* * *

Credence can’t scream.  He can’t cry.  He can barely think anymore, but he still feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
